A Once in a Lifetime Crossover
by AxisRoslyn
Summary: The Bruno Sisters tell their story on how they met Sonic and his friends in his world. They will have to face new foes, allies, and... LOVE interests?
1. It All Started

Chapter 1

It all started inside a news room; cameras rolling, and all you could see was five different girls inside, hosted with a older woman.

_"So tell me, who are you girls and where did you come from?" asked the reporter. she wore a red suit, with black heels; her name happened to be Ms. Acorn._

_The five looked at each other waiting for an answer. Now these girls weren't just any human flesh, they were the bruno sisters. Finally after a minute or two, one of them spoke up; Unique._

_"Well, it's a long story." Unique said. Unique was wearing a yellow V neck with black skinny jeans._

_"Also, we're not sure if you wanna hear the **whole **story." Blaze stated as the others nodded ._

_"No please, tell me!" Sally said._

_"Ok, it all started..."_

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Blaze was sleeping on the couch in the living room, since everyone was gone. So she thought...

"**BLLAAZZZZE!**"

Blaze then jumped and landed on the wooden floor. She looked up and saw a light skinned girl with dark brown hair and blue eyes, it was Biana.

Blaze groaned. "Crap Biana, why'd you do that!" Blaze whined.

"Oh I'm sorry Blaze I-"

"Biana! I was getting my beauty rest! How dare you wake me up without proper awakening!" Blaze complained.

"Alright, alright! Quit your Blah, blah, blah. I _gotta tell you something."_ Biana said.

" Whatever. Now, what do you need to tell me?" Blaze asked.

For some reason, instead of Biana telling her secret, she began to scream and jump in excitement.

"Biana...The fuck?" Blaze mumbled.

Once she saw Blaze getting impatient, she stopped.

"Oh sorry..."

"Now tell me, what you were gonna say.' Blaze said.

"Ok, I heard that Ruby is gonna try to battle us again in Station Square, so I've came up with a plan.' Biana whispered.

Blaze winced and the sound of the name. _Ruby_...It seem as a beautiful name at first, but then you have to imagine a fat women making ingredients to make a life form. Creepy right? But after that horrible image, she smiled a bit, Biana for once wasn't that psychotic freak you see every now and then, she was be aware of her surroundings like Ruby used to tell us. She saddened again.

"Um...Blaze? A-Are you alright?" Biana whispered.

"I...Oh congrats Biana!" Blaze smiled fakely and hugged her tightly. She didn't want Biana to remember their own Mother/creator go crazy, it was too much for a 17 year old to handle.

Biana look at blaze awkwardly, "Blaze...Your hugging..._Me_?" Biana questioned. Normally these two never got along. For instance, when they were younger, Biana took Blaze's barbie doll; laughed evilly then, broke it like the psychotic bitch she is, and blaze knocked her out for that. So a hug from Blaze, to Biana was like getting strangled from Shadow the hedgehog, that was one of her fears.

"Oh sorry. Was I hugging you to tightly?" Blaze asked worrying.

"Forget that! You just hugged me!" Biana hugged Blaze back.

"Oh brother..." Blaze Rolled her eyes.

**So how did you all like it? I hope you did like it, this is one of my first stories! People were telling me on , that people who are like _GOD _at writing have some very strong criticism. Hopefully, it is the good kind of criticism, I will expect some members to say; "Well this was interesting , but you need to work on a few things such as; _, _, _,.".**

**The next chapter will be out soon! But until then, Sayonara everyone!**


	2. Shopping and Mysteries Revealed

**Hey everyone! I'm back with a continuation of chapter one. I've been busy and I just got back from my visit from Florida. Anyways, I hope you liked chapter one (Like I said before XD), and I hope you like this one just as much as you liked the first chapter! **

Chapter 2

"_So while Blaze and Biana were just being sisters towards each other.. What were you two doing?" Sally asked._

"_Well me and Unique were shopping with our friend Shan. We had no idea things were going to get more interesting than shopping.." _Anita said.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

"So..How do I look? Sexy right?"

"Yeah, yeah..You look great Shan.."

"You look totally _**SEXY**_! I'm _totally_ jealous of your looks." Anita said.

Unique rolled her eyes. "...I don't know why, she's basically you but has lighter... and _much more _clearer skin." Unique said as she observed the two.

"Now, now. Don't be so racist Unique! When did you become so observant of others appearance?" Shan asked when she turned to Unique.

"**WOW**! Quiet now Unique?" Anita teased.

Shan and Anita laughed quietly while Unique gave them a death glare and suddenly smirked.

"Don't be such a smartass." Unique said as she started to laugh with them.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

If you were here right now, you could hear the sound of a guitar.. Yes. Blaze and Biana were playing Guitar Hero in the BS living room. Biana gave up..Not because Blaze was ahead of her, but because she was..

"**I'M **_**HUNGRY...**_"

"You're always hungry, I'm surprised we don't have to roll you out of the house in this current state we're living in with you." Blaze stated.

"Whatever. I don't get fat though, that's like so fuc-"

Then suddenly the doorbell rang.

"...Wrong of you to say something like that." Biana said.

The two females looked the door for a couple of minutes, then Biana opened the door.

"Hello..I'm Bia-"

"**HOLY FUCK!**" Biana yelled.

The girl who stood before her was dark skinned , she had light brown hair, and she had light blue eyes. She was wearing a white shirt with a green jacket over it, with blue jeans.

She looked like Biana.._a lot._

"Um...I'm Bianca." The twin said.

Blaze ran where the bewildered bruno stood, and if it was possible.. Blaze's mind would have been mind fucked.. _**literally**_.

"...Another one?" Blaze question the confused twin.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

"I can't believe it." Biana breathed.

"I know it's been so long, we've never met..But finally!" Bianca smiled creepily. She hugged Biana tightly.

"...Um who the hell are you?" Blaze asked.

"Blaze? You don't know who I am?" Bianca's voice cracked.

"...No." Blaze said.

"Neither do I. Now can you stop hugging me?" Biana asked.

Bianca started to cry. she couldn't believe what she was hearing. Her own sisters don't even know who she is..That's terrible. But luckily, as if on cue.. a purple BMW drove into the driveway.

"**HEY BLAZE, I SEE YOU'RE AWAKE**!" Anita yelled. What you couldn't hear was in the back seat, Shan and Unique talking.

"Can you believe Ruby is going to and attack us again?" Unique questioned.

"What? That's not a surprise, she always attacks you and she always ends up failing at it. I don't know what you're so worried about." Shan stated.

Unique cursed under her breath. Even though Shan was one of the wisest people she evered known..Shan didn't understand..

"Shan, you're not understanding this..Ruby may have something so strong none of us can handle..Our lives this time could be fertile." Unique whimpered.

"..._JEEZ_, you've become so uncertain about Ruby these past few months.." Shan whispered.

"Well the truth is..I'm always uncertain about Ruby, she's crazy! But, I have a feeling someone..or, some people will help us with that problem.." Unique said, she smiled brightly towards Shan.. Receiving her approval of happiness.

"I'm sure you do." Shan replied. The two brunettes entered a laughing phase, it faded when they got out of the car.

The three came out of the car, and noticed a female with tear stains on her face. Biana turned around and ran towards Anita.

"Anita."

"What?"

"Do you know her?" Biana asked.

Anita looked at Bianca. "...No, but she looks a lot like you." Anita said as she looked back at Biana.

"**WHAT THE FUCK?**" Bianca yelled.

The five looked at her weirdly.

"**I came all the way from Mobius to see my **_**SISTERS**_**, and then they say: **"**Oh I don't know **_**HER AND SHIT**__"_**...THAT'S SOO FUCKED UP!**" Bianca exclaimed.

"S-_**SISTERS**_?" Blaze said

"She's related to us?" Anita asked.

The two confused sisters turned to toward each other, and talk what Bianca said over.

"...Well um see you later.." Shan whispered to Unique.

"Uh-huh.." Unique whispered back.

Shan left the yard of the five to go home. Then, Biana tried to calm the rage twin down after what took place 4 minutes ago. After a few minutes, Biana suddenly said..

"Ok, I think we can solve this problem by listening to her. So let's try that ok?" Biana said.

"...So. Who _are_ you?" Blaze asked.

Bianca decided to breathe for a minute. "Alright..My name is Bianca Robot- I mean, Celine Timberlake, and I'm from Mobius. A few years after you left Hydronia to come here to earth..A woman named Ruby took me to planet Mobius to be created by a man named Dr. Eggman using all your DNAs.

"Timberlake?"

"Mobius?"

"...Dr. _Eggman_. I mean, out of _all_ names?" Blaze asked.

"Ok..I see that I will have to shorten it for you to get it." Bianca said.

Bianca sighed. "Let's make this clear, I am not related to Justin Timberlake." Biana said.

"Man!" Biana whined.

"Dr, Eggman is an evil scientist, that tries to destroy the world to create an empire called; "Eggman Empire"." Bianca explained.

"Oh..Now I get it.." Blaze said.

"And-"

"Wait."

"What?' Bianca asked.

"What about that planet "Mobius" you keep on mentioning?" Anita asked.

"Yeah, I thinking about that too." Unique spoke up.

Bianca sweat dropped, "_Why did they have to be soo nosy?_" She thought.

"..._Ok_..Mobius is a planet in another universe, but currently it's like six months before us. So if we travel there... our appearance may be like younger than... you know...our mind." Bianca explained.

"So lives on the planet?" Unique asked.

"Oh no one special, just Sonic the Hedgehog and his friends." Bianca replied.

Just then Biana screamed.

"What. The...?" Blaze questioned.

"**No! We are not going there!**" Biana yelled.

"Why not?" Anita asked.

"Remember about that dream she had about that black hedgehog strangling her to death?" Unique asked Anita.

"...Oh yeah..Yeah, sorry Bianca. We're not going." Anita said.

Bianca just stood there in disappointment, she wanted to cry because if they didn't go then her planet will be ruined. But, there was nothing she could do now..They said** NO**.

"I-I guess...It's no use..You're never gonna go with me." Bianca said. She started to walk away. What she didn't know that a car was coming her way; _Full speed_.

"Bianca...**WAIT!**" Unique yelled.

As if a gift from heaven above..Or should I say down below, a black and red streak came flashing by..Then, it destroyed the coming car leaving a huge explosion for all to see.

"Whoa..." Blaze breathed.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**Hey again...**

**OOOH! I wonder who I introduced new this chapter..Leave in the reviews who do you think it is. Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter I worked 2 days for the ideas..**

**He, he. Crazy right? Also tell me in the reviews if You like 'The Bruno Sisters' I started this thing with me friends in school, I thought it was a good idea.. I still think it is!**

**Well I have to go now, so until then..**

**Sayonara. ^_^**


End file.
